finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy Tactics
Final Fantasy Tactics (jap. ファイナルファンタジータクティクス, Fainaru Fantajī Takutikusu) ist ein taktisches Rollenspiel für die PlayStation, welches jedoch nicht in Europa erschienen ist. Es kombiniert verschiedene Elemente der Final Fantasy-Reihe mit strategischer Spielmechanik. Im Jahr 2007 erschien ein Remake für die PlayStation Portable unter dem Namen Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, welches zwar einige Änderungen zum Originalspiel vorweist, jedoch im Prinzip gleich geblieben ist. Handlung Die Handlung ist in einen Prolog und vier Kapitel unterteilt. Es gibt einige Ereignisse die vor bzw nach der Haupthandlung des Spieles stattfinden. 'Prolog' 400 Jahre nach den Ereignissen die als ''Lion War'' in die Geschichte eingehen findet der Historiker Alazam Durai, in einem bis vor einiger Zeit verschlossenen Archiv, Aufzeichnungen von einem gewissen [[Olan Durai|''Olan Durai ]](seinem Vorfahren wie später rauskommt). Dieses Dokument welches als ''Durai Writings '' bekannt wurde widerspricht der allgemeinen Überlieferung aus jener Epoche. Alazam lädt den Spieler sozusagen ein mit ihm diese Epoche anhand der neuen Dokumente zu überprüfen. Anfangs erfährt man dass der Volksheld ''Delita Hyral, ''ein Waisenkind ohne Adlige Abstammung, damals den Thron bestieg und als König Ruhe in diese turbulente Zeit brachte. In den Schriften des Durai wird jedoch ein anderer junger Mann als wahrer Held jener Epoche beschrieben: Ramza Beoulve. Über die Taten von Ramza sind in den sonstigen historischen Aufzeichnungen jedoch kaum Spuren zu finden und die ''Glabados Church besteht darauf dass er ein Ketzter und Verbrecher war. Die Handlung setzt in Orbonne Monastery ein wo es zu einem Scharmützel zwischen Prinz Goltanas Truppen und der zum Schutze der Prinzessin Ovelia abgestellten Rittern (Agrias Oaks, Alicia und Laviana) die von einer Söldnergruppe (Gaff Gafgarion, Rad und Ramza) unterstützt werden. Nach dem Sieg müssen die Helden jedoch feststellen dass der Angriff eine Ablenkungsmanöver war und sich ein anderer Ritter mit der Prinzessin in Gefangenschaft gerade auf einem Chocobo absetzt. Ramza erkennt ihn als seinen Jugendfreund Delita wieder. 'Kapitel 1 - The Meager' Das erste Kapitel ist eine Rückblende in die Zeit vor dem im Prolog beschriebenen Kampf. Der Titel The Meager (etwa.: ärmlich, mager) rührt vermutlich vom Leben in Armut her wie es Wiegraf Folles ''Ramza vorwirft. In diesem Kapitel erfährt man dass Delita und Ramza zusammen aufgewachsen sind. Ramzas Vater ''Balbanes Beoulve nahm Delita und dessen Schwester Teta bei sich nachdem deren Eltern durch die Pest umkamen und sein hoher gesellschaftlicher Rang ermöglichte es Delita und Teta trotz deren bescheidener Herkunft eine gute Ausbildung zu geniesen. Balbanes verstirbt bevor Ramza zum Kadetten wird, wie zunächst angenommen wird, an Krankheit. Jedoch stellt sich im Laufe der Handlung heraus dass er von ''Dycedrag Beoulve'' seinem ältesten Sohn tatsächlich langsam vergiftet wurde. Ramza und Delita sind Kadetten der Hokuten in Gariland Magic City unweit des Familiensitzes der Beoulves in'' Igros'' Castle wohin sie nun beordert werden da eine Organisation namens ''Death Corp'', eine Organisation von Veteranen des 50-Jährigen Krieges die gegen den Adel und dessen Vorherschaft Rebelieren, derzeit die Gegend unsicher macht und die Kadetten die Lokale Verteidigung ergänzen sollen. Vorher sollen sie jedoch ein paar Räuber unschädlich machen die gerade in ihre Stadt eingedrungen sind. Nach dieser ersten Schlacht ziehen die Kadetten nach'' Igros'' weiter und treffen unterwegs auf den von Banditen umzingelten Kadetten ''Algus Sadalfas'' der ebenfalls nach Igros will. Es stellt sich heraus dass Algus dem vom Death Corp entführten [[Marquis Mesdoram Elmdor|''Marquis Mesdoram Elmdor diente]] und diesen befreien will aber dafür Unterstützung von Prinz Bestrada Larg erbitten möchte. ''Algus wird aber von Dycedrag ''zurechtgewiesen das er in seiner Position von ihm nichts zu verlangen habe. Die Familie ''Sadalfas, einst einflussreich wie die Beoulves, wurde wegen des Verrates den Algus' Großvater im letzten Krieg (der 50-Jährige Krieg/Fifty Year War) trotz dessen tot degradiert und hat sämtlichen Einfluss verloren. Trotz des Verbotes durch Dycedrag beschließen Ramza, Algus und Delita, nach einem kurzen wiedersehen mit Ramzas anderen Geschwistern Alma und Zalbaag Beoulve aber auch Teta, sich in Richtung Dorter Trade City ''zu machen um nach dem mehr über den Verbleib eines Spiones herauszufinden der den Marquis aufspüren sollte nachdem Zalbaag ihm Hinweise in diese Richtung gibt. Auf dem Weg werden sie in den ''Sweegy Woods von Monstern überfallen schlagen sich jedoch nach Dorter durch. Hier sehen sie erstmal Wiegraf, der Anführer des'' Death Corps'', dieser verschwindet jedoch schnell und die Gruppe muss sich mit einer Lokalen Bande (vermutlich eine Death Corp Splittergruppe) prügeln, wobei sie einen von ihnen gefangen nehmen der von Algus in einem Verhör aufs härteste verprügelt wird, wo erstmals deutlich wird wie wenig Algus von nichtadligen hält die er als Tiere bezeichnet. Sie können jedoch vom Verbleib des Marquis erfahren und ziehen weiter in die Wüste nördlch von Dorter ''wo sie nach einem Kampf mit dem ''Death Corp ''wieder auf Wiegraf treffen der ihnen im gegenzug für freies Geleit den Marquis überlässt. Wiegraf hat den Entführer bereits umgebracht da die Entführung, geschehen um Lösegeld zu erpressen, nicht in seinem Sinne ist. Der Marquis wird so gerettet was jedoch nicht ganz ''Largs und Dycedrags plänen entspricht.die hinter der Entführung stecken. Zurück im Schloss kriegen die drei erstmal eine Standpauke von Dycedrag der insgeheim über die Befreiung des Marquis verärgert ist, aber vorallem über den Ungehorsam von Ramza. Larg hingegen nimmt Ramza in Schutz und nachdem die drei entlassen sind versichert Larg Dycedrag dass alles wie geplant weiterlaufen könne und Ramza sich als guter Krieger bewährt habe. Nun werden Ramza, Algus und Delita offiziell damit beauftragt eine Gruppe des Death Corps im Süden zu zerschlagen wo sie'' Miludia Folles'' und ihre Truppe vorfinden, die verwundete Miludia wird nach dem Kampf ziehen gelassen, doch schwört sie dass sie sich rächen wird. In der Zwischenzeit wurde'' Igros'' angegriffen und Dycedrag entkommt nur knapp der Ermordung die das Ziel des Angriff war jedoch werden etliche Menschen getötet und Delitas Schwester Teta wird entführt, im glaube sie sei eine Beoulve. Delita ist nach seiner rückkehr ausser sich und will sie sofort retten und Dycedrag verspricht ihm auch sie zurückzubringen da Teta für ihn auch wie eine Schwester sei. Algus hingegen spricht Klartext als die drei alleine sind und vergwissert Delita dass er nicht glaube das Dycedrag Teta retten lassen wird, da er auch nicht für ein Bauernmädchen Truppen entsenden würde und versucht auch Ramza in dieser Diskussion auf seine Seite zu ziehen, Delita verlässt die beiden vollkommen verärgert und Ramza wirft Algus aus seinem Gefolge. Algus gibt Ramza jedoch noch den hinweis dass Teta vermutlich zum Hauptquartier des Death Corp nach Fort Zeakden gebracht wurde, aber ein Frontalangriff Selbstmord wäre, weshalb Ramza einen Umweg über Gariland nimmt. Dabei stoßen in nordlicher und dann westlicher Richtung und kämpfen erst gegen Miluda die nun fällt, und dann weiter nördlich bei einer Windmühle, gegen Wiegraf der erfähr dass seine Schwester zuvor von Hokuten getötet wurde, unter denen er nun Ramza erkennt und begreift dass es nur Kadetten waren die seine Schwester erschlagen haben. Teta war kurz zuvor auch da jedoch wurde sie gegen Wiegrafs Befeh und ohne sein Wissen von einem seiner Männer mitgenommen und zum Hauptquatier bei Fort Zeakden verschleppt. Wiegraf zueht sich verwundet zurück und Delita ist erschüttert dass Teta nicht in der Windmühle ist wie WIegraf ihm versichtert hatte. Nun ziehen sie zum Fort Zeakden wo sie zeitgleich mit Zalbaag und Algus eintreffen, als Zalbaag jedoch gehen muss überlässt er Algus das Kommando, der nun eine ereigniskette lostritt die alles verändern wird. Als Zalbaag ausser Sicht ist feuert Algus mit seiner Armbrust auf Teta die daraufhin zusammenbricht, und danach wird auch ihr Entführer durch einen Bolzen verwundet rettet sich aber ins innere des Forts wo er unbemerkt die Sprengung des Forts einleitet. Delita ist entsetzt über diese Tat und sinnt auf Rache. Algus fällt in diesem Kampf. und Delita der über dem leblosen Körper seiner Schwester trauert verschwindet in der Explusion die das ganze Fort verschlingt. Ramza und Delita überleben beide dieses Ereigniss, doch ist dies für beide ein einschneidenes Erlebniss. Ramza schwört nie wieder tatenlos zuzusehen wie Unschulige geopfert werden und lebt, unter falschem Namen, einige Zeit mit Gafgarion und Rad als Söldner. Delita nimmt sich vor niemals sich wieder von irgendwem ausnutzen zu lassen und beginnt eine Reihe von Intrigen und Ränken in die Wege zu leiten mit dennen er am Ende sich selbst zum König macht. Zwar werden beide einander nochmal wieder sehen doch zumindest Ramza hält Delita vorerst für tot. Ob Teta bereits durch den Armbrustteffer stirbt ist unklar, da Delita später behauptet Teta habe ihn gerettet. Es ist jedoch auf nicht ersichtlich ob dies tatsächlich oder im übertragenen Sinne gemeint ist. Laut der internen Datenbank im Spiel in der alle Haupt- und Nebendarsteller mit Relevanz zur Handlung aufgelistet sind, wird aber definitiv Algus als ihr Mörder angegeben. 'Kapitel 2 - The Manipulative and the Subservient' Das zweite Kapitel knüpft nun in der Handlung an den Prolog an. Der Titel, frei übersetzt "die die manipulieren und die die sich unterwerfen", weist auf die Intrigen hin die sich in diesem Kapitel offen zu zeigen beginnen. 'Kapitel 3 - The Valiant' Das dritte Kapitel (deutsch.: der Tapfere) ist auf Ramzas Erkenntnis bezogen dass er nicht einfach für die Ehre, sondern gegen Unrecht kämpft. 'Kapitel 4 - Someone to Love' Das vierte Kapitel ist ein Hinweis auf die Liebe welche die einzelnen Charaktere verbindet. Ramza und Alma; Rafa und Malak; Delita und Ovelia; Beowulf und Reis; Cloud und Aerith; und viele Mehr. Brave Story Auf der Weltkarte ist es möglich im Menü den Punkt Brave Story anzuwählen. Hier findet man drei Archive in denen Hintergrundinformationen zu Charakteren, aber auch die einzelnen Zwischensequenzen gespeichert werden und bei Bedarf abgerufen werden können. *Record : Alle Zischensequenzen sind unter diesem Punkt abrufbar. *Person : Alle Personen denen man begegnet ist bzw. über die man gelesen hat werden hier aufgelistet. *Treasure : Hier werden alle "Schätze" aufgelistet die man in der Haupthandlung, Nebenhandlungen oder Aufträgen erbeuten konnte. Die Schätze haben keinen reellen nutzen, abgesehn von den Zwischensequenzen mit Mustadios Vater in denen einige der Zodiak Steine bestimmte Ereignisse, wie die Nebenhandlung die zur Rekrutierung von Cloud führt, auslösen. *Unexplored Lands : Bei Aufträgen können manchmal auch "unentdeckte Länder" entdeckt werden. Ähnlich den Schätzen haben diese Länder keinen Einfluss auf die Handlung. Optionale Charaktere und Gastauftritte Es ist möglich über eine Nebenhandlung einige Optionale Charaktere freizuschalten. Diese sind: *Beowulf Kadmus *Reis Dular *Worker 8 *Cloud Strife Zudem gibt es ein Blumenmädchen mit dem Namen Aeris und einen Chocobo mit dem Namen Boko. Spielmechanik Die Jobs Das Abilitysystem in Final Fantasy Tactics bassiert auf Jobs (vergleichbar Final Fantasy V) genannten Klassen die einen sehr großen Freiraum erlauben. Die verfügbaren Jobs hängen von verschiedenen Faktoren ab, wie Erfahrung in den einzelen Jobs aber auch die Geschlecht und um was für einen Charakter es sich handelt. Jobs lassen sich grob in zwei Gruppen unterteilt werden.: Allgemeine Jobs Die 20 Allgemeinen Jobs die praktisch jedem menschlichen Charakter zur Verfügung stehe. Darüberhinaus gibt es eine vielzahl an Jobs die nur bestimmten Charakteren zur Verfügung stehen. Diese können einer der obigen Jobs sein, aber auch was ganz eigenes. Diese Jobs ersetzten immer den Squire, aber werden für alle Belange mit ihm gleichesetzt da sie sich nur von der Ausrüstungsmöglichkeit und vom Job-Befehl unterscheiden. Spezielle Jobs Die Speziellen Jobs die von Verbündeten aber auch Feinden beherrscht werden können. Namen mit einem * sind nur als Gäste und/oder Feinde im Vertretten. Das Abilitysystem Jeder Charakter verfügt über die Möglichkeit bis zu fünf Abilities auszuwählen die in vier Kategorien fallen. #Command Ability (Befehl) #*Sobald ein Job verfügbar wird wird auch der Befehl des Jobs verfügbar. #*einzelnen Fähigkeiten die einem Befehl zugeordnet werden müssen erst erlernt werden. #*Ein Befehl kann durch Fähigkeiten entweder modifiziert werden (Geomancer und Lancer) oder der Befehl öffnet ein neues Menü in dem die Fähigkeiten ausgewählt werden können (z.B. Schwarze und Weiße Magie) #Reaction Ability (Reaktion) #*Eine Reaktion kann dann stattfinden wenn der betroffene Charakter von etwas getroffen wird dass sie auslösen kann. Etwa ein physischer angriff der einen "Counter" auslöst. #Suppot Ability (Unterstützung) #*In diese Kategorie fallen Fähigkeiten die die Ausrüstungsoptionen eines Charakters erweitern können ("Equip Sword"), seine Verteidigung oder Angriffskraft erhöhen, aber auch ausgefallenere Sachen wie die Option während des Kampfes die Ausrüstung zu wechseln oder in Schutzhaltung zu gehen. #Move Ability (Bewegung) #*Hier finden sich Fähigkeiten die unmittelbar mit der Bewegung des Charakters zu tun haben. Dies können erhöhte Bewegungsreichweite, höhere Sprünge oder gar die Fähigkeit zu Teleportieren sein. Für die vier Kategorien stehen fünf Ability Sockel zur Verfügung. #Job Command Ability (Befehl) #Optional Command Ability (optionaler Befehl) #Reaction Ability (Reaktion) #Suppot Ability (Unterstützung) #Move Ability (Bewegung) währen die Sockel zwei bis 5 praktisch in jeder Kombination belegt werden können ist Sockel 1 immer durch den Job vorgegeben. Deep Dungeon Im Südöslichen Meer befindet sich eine Insel auf der gegen Ende des Spieles der Zugang zum Deep Dungeon gefunden werden kann. Nach dem Abschluss der Kämpfe in Murond Holy Place und bevor man sich zum Endkampf in Orbonne Monastery stellt kann man in der Hafenstadt Warjilis Trade City einen geskripteten Event starten der den Zugang öffnet. Das Deep Dungeon ist ein in 10 Karten aufgeteilter Optionaler Abschnitt im Spiel der nicht nur ideal zum ausbilden der eigenen Charaktere geeignet ist, sondern auch einige der besten Waffen und Rüstungen im Spiel verbirgt. Die Namen der 10 Karten sind eine Anspielung auf den Film Apokalypse Now bzw das Buch Herz der Finsternis und beziehen sich in chronologischer Reihenfolge auf die einzelnen Kapitel, bestimmte Ereignisse und Stationen der Handlung. *NOGIAS - Rückwärts Saigon, der Film beginnt in Saigon *TERMINATE - bezogen auf den Eliminierungsbefehl den Willard erhält. *DELTA - wohl bezogen auf den Fluss den sie ab diesem Kapitel befahren, und die 4 Besatzungsmitglieder des Bootes der Erebus ''(delta ist der 4. Buchstabe im griechischen Alphabet). *VALKYRIES - in diesem Kapitel wird im Film der Ritt der Walküren (engl.: ride of the Valkyries), aus dem dritten Aufzug von Die Walküre, gespielt. *MLAPAN - Rückwärts Napalm. Lieutenant Kilgore:"Ich liebe den Geruch von Napalm am Morgen." *TIGER - der Tiger der Hicks überrascht. *BRIDGE - die Do-Lung-Brücke *VOYAGE - (franz./engl.., deutsch.: Reise) Bezogen auf die lange Fahrt den Fluss entlang.. *HORROR - der Name des Letzten Kapitels und dem "Grauen" von dem Kurtz spricht. *END - steht schlicht und einfach für das Ende der Geschichte. Unterschiede zu Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions Es gibt einige Unterschiede zwischen der Playstation Fassung und der Neuauflage für die PSP. In der Neufassung gibt es: *zwei neue Jobs (Zwiebelritter und Dunkelritter) *zwei neue Crossover Charaktere Luso Clemens und Balthier *Neue Zwischensequenzen *Mehrspielermodus *Neue Übersetztung (Ortsnamen, Charakternamen aber auch Jobs und Fähigkeiten) Siehe auch *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions *Ivalice Alliance Trivia * Es weist starke Paralellen zu Tactics Ogre auf, da ein Teil des Entwicklerteams übernommen wurde. * Final Fantasy Tactics wurde 2006 von den Lesern des japanischen Videospielmagazins ''Famitsu zum 84.-besten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. * Der englische Thronfolgekrieg im 15. Jahrhundert, auch Rosenkriege (engl. Wars of the Roses) genannt, diente wohl als Vorlage für den Löwenkrieg (engl.: Lion War bzw. The War of the Lions). Im Rosenkrieg kämpften die Häuser York (weise Rose) und Lancaster (rote Rose) gegeneinander. ** Des Weiteren ging dem Löwenkrieg der Fünfzigjährige Krieg voraus, dem Rosenkrieg hingegen der Hundertjährige Krieg. en:Final Fantasy Tactics es:Final Fantasy Tactics it:Final Fantasy Tactics ru:Final Fantasy Tactics fr:Final Fantasy Tactics pt-br:Final Fantasy Tactics Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy Tactics Kategorie:Ivalice Alliance